


Tiny Hands and Big Decisions

by buckysbears (DrZebra)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrZebra/pseuds/buckysbears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz and Simmons won’t pick out their pets, and Bobbi has to step in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Hands and Big Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> From two anon prompts on tumblr: hogwarts au + older Ravenclaw Bobbi

“It’s just stupid,” Fitz grumbled, struggling to fold his arms around the long sleeves of his robe. 

“Monkeys are very destructive, Fitz,” Jemma explained, voice verging on impatient. Bobbi was amazed she hadn’t snapped yet—they’d been having this conversation since the two of them got their letters months ago. 

“What can a tiny lil capuchin do?” He lamented, bordering on a wail, “Their little fingers are barely big enough to pick up a cracker. What could they destroy with fingers that small?” 

“Plenty of things,” Jemma snapped—and yep, there it was. “Like sentimental plush toys-“ 

“I just wanted a picture-!”

“You got us kicked out of the zoo!” 

“He _was_ only six,” Bobbi interrupted, and the two instinctively turned their glares on her before their faces softened. Whether because she made a good point or because she was older and a foot taller, she didn’t know or care. “Why don’t we just focus on the animals they have for sale?” She gestured around the Magical Menagerie, which was full to the brim with viable wizard pets. 

“Cause none of em are good.” Fitz scuffed the toe of his sneaker on the floor. “Why do I have ta go first anyway? Simmons hasn’t picked hers out.” 

Bobbi sighed through her nose, but conceded his point. “Jemma, do you want to go ahead and pick out a pet?” 

Jemma wavered, “I’d prefer Fitz go first, actually.” 

“You’re just too scared to pick one out,” he tried to tease, though Bobbi could hear the strain in his voice. “That’s not very Gryffindor of you, Simmons.” 

“I’m plenty Gryffindor, the sorting hat said so. And anyway, I just want to go second, that’s all.” Her voice hitched in a defensive squeak. 

Bobbi’s lips pulled taught in apprehension. “Jemma, can I talk to you for a second?” 

“Of course, Bobbi,” Jemma chirped, happy to be receiving attention from Bobbi and to be away from Fitz for the moment. 

Bobbi led her to the corner of the store near a crate of inquisitive looking cats, leaning down slightly and putting her hand on the younger girl’s shoulder. “Is there a reason you don’t want to go first? I think it might make Fitz feel more comfortable.” 

Jemma squirmed, leaning in closer to whisper to her, though there was no way Fitz could hear them over the clamor of animals, sulking at the other end of the store. “I don’t want to pick out what he’s going to choose,” she confided, worry line between her eyebrows, “What if I get the pet he liked best and he has to settle for something different and he feels bad? And if I go second I can make sure not to get the same species as him. If we match everyone will make fun of us and he’ll think I’m annoying for copying him.” 

“Oh, Jemma,” Bobbi murmured, “that’s very sweet of you. But Fitz doesn’t think you’re annoying.” 

“I’m sure he does,” she whispered back, picking invisible dust off her robes. Bobbi had tried to convince her otherwise before, but it was a belief Jemma seemed prepared to cling to. “And of course he got sorted into Hufflepuff. They’re, like, the _best_ friends to have. But I don’t think I’m a very good one.” 

“You’re his best friend.” Bobbi smiled at her, and then gave her a quick peck on the forehead. “Mine too.” 

Jemma blushed ferociously, ducking her head to hide her smile. “Thank you, Bobbi.” 

“Of course. So if Fitz still wants you to go first, are you okay with that? I’m sure he won’t mind whatever you pick out. And this isn’t like back home, no one will make fun of you.” 

“Okay,” Jemma answered, still sounding half unsure. 

They wandered back over to Fitz, who was watching two purple toads try to climb over each other. He spoke up before either of them could say anything. 

“You might as well just go first Jemma,” he sounded annoyed, but Bobbi could tell he was upset about something, “I don’t even know if I want a silly pet.” 

“Fitz-“ Jemma sounded like she was ready to argue, but Bobbi was quick to jump in. 

“Why don’t you go ahead and start looking, Jemma?” Bobbi asked, giving her a pointed look. “I think I’m gonna grab some fresh air. Fitz?” She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the shop, looking for a clear bench in the bustling Alley. Fitz trailed behind her, pretending he wasn’t gripping her hand back just as tightly. Neither of them let go as they settled down on a bench. “What’s wrong?” 

“It’s nothing,” he grumbled, slumping down so his head rested on the back of the bench. 

“It’s not nothing. Usually you’d want to buy every animal in that store, what’s with the change of heart?” 

He turned away from her, voice wavering. “Just leave it alone.” 

“No. Hey, come on.” She dramatically slumped down next to him, cheek resting next to his shoulder. She carefully prodded his arm with the hand that wasn’t holding his. “What’s got your knickers in a bunch?” She asked, failing horrible to copy Jemma’s accent. 

Fitz snickered, turning slightly toward her, and then sobered again and she sat up straight and wiped a tear off his cheek with the pad of her thumb. 

“Seriously Fitz, talk to me.” 

“I-“ He sighed, rubbing the ball of his hand over one of his eyes. “I spent the last of my money on robes. I can’t afford a pet, but I don’t want Jemma to feel bad. Her parents bought her a lot of really nice stuff when she got her letter and I know she’s self-conscious about it. I thought if I pretended I didn’t want one she’d drop it.” He leaned toward her conspiratorially. “Pretending is really hard. I really want a pet.” 

Bobbi just stared at him a moment before nodding, pinching her blue tie between her teeth so she could rummage around the inner pockets of her robe with one hand. Fitz raised an eyebrow as she muttered a curse around the tie, switching sides before finally finding what she was looking for. She triumphantly pulled out a handful of galleons. “Here.” 

He gaped, shaking his head slowly. “I can’t take that, Bobbi.” 

“It’s okay Fitz, I was just going to buy some sweets or something, but this is more important.” 

“Bobbi…” He looked up at her with worried eyes, which were still slightly wet. 

“It’s either you take it and get yourself a pet, or I’ll go and buy whichever one I want and then they won’t let me have two in my room and it’ll get kicked out and I’ll dump it with you and you’ll be stuck with whatever crappy pet I picked out for you.” She smiled. “Probably some ugly toad. Honestly, don’t worry about it. This way Jemma doesn’t have to know anything.” 

Fitz sniffled, shifting slightly before leaning forward to give her a quick hug. “Thanks.” He held out his hand for her to dump the galleons in and shoved them in his pocket. 

Jemma was in the back corner that she and Bobbi had talked in when they returned inside, kneeled down to wave at one of the cats on the bottom. She quickly stood when she saw them enter, flitting over to them nervously. 

“Have you decided what to get, Fitz?” she asked, rubbing her thumbs over her clenched fingers, “I was just looking at some of the cats. They seem quite nice. I know they aren’t as nice as dogs but you might still like them.” 

“I don’t know yet,” Fitz mumbled, almost shy. “Can I see the ones you were looking at? I think you’d be good with a cat.” 

Jemma beamed at him, and Bobbi let go of his hand so he could kneel down in front of the crate as Jemma pointed out a regal looking brown and black cat in the back. Bobbi looked around the store as they talked animatedly, smiling to herself. The loud store felt almost homey, the same amount of cacophony that she was used to from all her siblings. During the two years away from home and away from Fitzsimmons, Hogwarts had seemed unnaturally quiet. 

Suddenly Fitz tugged on her pants, looking up at her. “You’ve got a bird, right? Cause you’re Ravenclaw?” 

Jemma scoffed. “It’s not _because_ she’s a Ravenclaw, Fitz. You don’t get pets based on your house. Although the link between birds and intelligence has been well established both in scientific literature and in many cultures’ mythologies. Athena, the goddess of wisdom and the art of warfare, was symbolized by an owl. A Little owl, actually, _Athene noctua_ , which is the same species Bobbi has.” She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, heat rising to her cheeks. “I think it’s quite fitting, actually.” 

“Thank you, Jemma.” Bobbi smiled, and Jemma grinned back at her. 

“Is the cat going ta get along with it?” Fitz asked, sounding worried, “What if our pets don’t like each other?” 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Bobbi assured him, and reached down to help them both up from their crouched position. “Have you decided on that one, Jemma?” 

“Yes, I quite like her.” 

“Good. Fitz, that means it’s your turn.” 

He squirmed, glancing frantically around the store. “I don’t want a toad.” He was sure about that. He’d had nightmares about sitting on one since he was young. “But I don’t think I’m a cat person …” 

“So an owl, then?”

“I don’t know that’s a good idea,” Jemma said, the furrow between her brows reappearing, “Owls are hard work and have very delicate lungs. I don’t know that any sort of bird would do well around all your engineering projects.” 

Fitz sighed, scratching at the back of his neck, when a small voiced piped up from behind them, making them all jump. 

“They have rats, too.” 

Jemma placed a hand primly over her chest. “Sorry, what?” 

The girl was small, smaller than even Fitzsimmons, with big brown eyes and a mane of dark, wavy hair. She shifted uncomfortably, looking behind her before leaning toward them. “They sell rats here, too. It’s easy to sneak them in and I don’t think anyone really cares anyway.” 

“Oh. Yeah, I know a few people with rats,” Bobbi mused, turning back to the young girl in the green robes. “What’s your name?” 

“Skye,” she muttered quietly. There was yelling from outside the shop, and Skye winced and backed off. “I gotta go, bye.” And with that she was gone. Bobbi leaned around the aisle to watch her scurry off. 

Fitz had his lips pursed in concentration. “Do I like rats?” He asked, turning to Jemma. “They’ve got those tails.” 

“Rats are very smart and social,” Jemma encouraged, nodding along with him, “They act much like dogs, really, but pocket sized.” 

“I’d like a pocket sized dog,” Fitz mused. “I mean- Not like a small dog. A big one, just really tiny.” 

“That’s basically a rat.” 

“And they have little hands,” Bobbi chipped in, “just like tiny monkey hands.” 

Fitz grinned, shuffling in excitement. “Yeah, they do have tiny wee little hands don’t they?” 

“Are you getting a rat then?” 

“Yeah, I think so, yeah.” 

“Let’s pick one out!” Jemma grabbed his arm and they both raced toward the rat cages. 

“I’ll be outside,” Bobbi called to them, and went back to sit on the bench while she waited. Eventually the two younger wizards emerged from the shop, practically skipping towards her. Jemma held a carrier to her chest, but Fitz opted to just hold his rat, who he paused to make kissy faces at as it snuffled at his hand. 

“Ready to go back?” Bobbi asked, and they both nodded. She stood and threw an arm around each of their shoulders as they began to walk through the crowded streets. 

Jemma rested her head on Bobbi’s arm, and Fitz gripped the back of her shirt. 

“Thank you, Bobbi.”

“Yeah, thanks Bobbi.” 

She grinned. “I’m just happy you guys are here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Still taking Fitzsimmorse prompts on my tumblr buckysbears!


End file.
